Photos of the Secrets
by hollyleaf22301
Summary: A Thalico fic. A story of how Thalia likes Nico and they finally realize that they have feelings for each other. I'm rubbish at summaries. Please review. If you don't like Thalico stay away *hisses like a cat* :) COMPLETE!
1. Can I Tell You Something?

**Hey Thalico lovers, if you don't like Thalico,get out. Now. Lol, joking but it's not my fault you chose this story to read, if you don't like Thalico anyways. Okay, well several people have told me that Thalico is unreasonable and will never happen, do I look like I care? °_°. Lol, enjoy this story please! Sorry it's so short. This is only the first chapter of a new story :) Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome pair, Uncle Rick does, I don't own that Skillet song either, I love it though!**

* * *

Thalia' s P.O.V

The stars shone brightly over my head. Of course all I could think about was him. He was all that filled my head these past days.

Artemis had let me go. I feel as if she had somehow read my mind and realized I was drifting away from the Hunters "no boys" rule. Yeah, I was sad of course, they had been my family, but maybe it was time for a new family. I shook my head. He doesn't even like me!

I was making my way to my cabin at camp half blood when I saw him. His raven black hair was in front of his face. He sat on the steps of the Hade's cabin. If you haven't guessed yet, well I bet you know,but you see... I'm crushing on Nico. Nico freaking di Angelo. I know, it's crazy. He was just so, ugh let me just say it. I. Love. Nico. I wonder if he even thinks about me? Now, I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl. Not good. I looked at my options. A.) Keep walking like you never saw him, B.) Sit next to him and try to start a conversation without making a fool of myself. I made a risky decision and chose the second answer. Here goes nothing.

He had in headphones and the volume was so loud could hear the music playing. A small grin appeared on my face. He was listening to Skillet, one of my favorite bands ever! (A/N Mine too!) I didn't want to startle him, but I ended up doing so anyways. When I sat down next to him, he jumped a little and yelped. I laughed and motioned for him to pull his headphones out. He took them off and looked at me for a second more than comfortable. Then, he shook his head.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi Thalia, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question mister." We both laughed, a short quick laugh.

"Just thinking, walking, you know" I said when I had finished laughing.

"Same here." Nico flashed a smiled. That smile though...

"What are you listening too?" I asked, I knew what he was listening to but I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Uh, Skillet" He stuttered.

"I know that silly, I know Jen's voice anywhere, but what song exactly?"

"The Last Night" He murmured. I looked at him.

"I love that song." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Wanna listen?" I nodded my head and took one of his ear buds. We sat there in content silence. I sang along to the songs as they played. After about ten minutes I leaned my head on Nico's shoulder. He didn't flinch or move away. I could stay like this forever. Nothing could ruin this moment. I spoke too soon. I heard a click behind us. I turned around to find Piper leaning against Nico's cabin doors with a phone in her hand.

"Smile!" She squealed and took another picture. The camera clicked again.

"Bye now, I'll leave you lovebirds alone" She made a kissy face and ran, like her life depended on it. Well her life did depend on it, because I was already thinking about shooting my brother's girlfriend with a lightning bolt. But I decided against it. Now me and Nico were both standing. I looked down at my shoes to hide the blush that was slowly rising to my face. We stood there for a few awkward seconds then Nico spoke.

"I guess I'll go now." He started to walk away when I made another risky decision. I grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." I whispered. I looked into his eyes, completely lost in the moment. He looked startled but had stopped walking. Nico slowly turned back to me. Before I knew what was happening, Nico's face was right in front of mine. We were so close that we breathed the same air. His warm breath rasped against my face.

"Can I tell you something?" Nico asked me, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yes" "I love you Thalia." And with that, Nico closed the small amount of space between us. All my dreams came true at that moment. I understood the meaning of life, right there. Too much, eh. I forgot about everything, all my problems all my challenges, they all melted away as Nico kissed me. It was in complete paradise, until I heard the soft click of Piper's phone from somewhere to my right.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Is that a cliffhanger, eh I guess it is. In my book anyways. Okay enough rambling. Please review. Sorry about grammar I wrote this with a phone, I usually write with a computer. No flames please.**


	2. Murderer or nah?

I was the first to pull away from our kiss, I don't think Nico had heard the click. The sound of several people's footsteps faded into the distance. I glanced back at Nico who's face was turning a deep shade of red.

"You heard that?" I asked, forgetting about our kiss.

"Yeah I did, but I ignored it because-uh, you know." My face flushed and I turned around instead, surveying the darkness of the camp.

"I'm going to kill Piper." I muttered under my breath.

"Nice to know my girlfriend has plans of murder." Nico joked. I stopped looking around and slowly turned around to face Nico again.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" I asked. Nico's smile disappeared.

"I only did if you want me to." He said cautiously.

"Here, let me start over. Thalia, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked at me warily. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I managed to answer though.

"Yes." I answered, excitement coursing through my body. Nico smiled sheepishly and held out his hand. I glandly took it.

"Now, let's find Piper." We walked around, looking for clues and hoping no one saw us sneaking around so late at night. Several feet away from where we were standing was a small bottle of...mascara? Definitely an Aphrodite girl took that last picture. That was for sure. After about two minutes I started to yawn. Nico looked at me and sighed.

"You tired?" He asked. I wanted to say no and keep walking around with him, but another yawn stiffled my answer. I nodded my head instead.

"I'll walk you to your cabin." Nico said. I nodded my head again as we changed directions and began to head towards my cabin. I acted calm but inside I was screaming my head off. The shadow of a smile hung on my face. Nico must have noticed because he gripped my hand harder and smiled himself. When we reached my cabin, I was reluctant to let go. Sddly, I knew I had to.

"Bye Thalia." Nico whispered.

"Goodnight Nico." I answered back. I kissed him and closed the door slowly. I turned around to find Jason staring at me with his eyes wide.


	3. Happy

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update(it's only been like a week) I was just busy with school, but now it's spring Break! (/°-°)/ So I'll try to update more often and such. Enjoy! And review, after you've read of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm not Uncle Rick, I swear! :)**

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

I watched Nico kiss Thalia. I stared at them with my eyes wide and my mouth opened with shock. Thalia didn't seem to notice me with the darkness of our cabin. I held my tongue as I watched Thalia slowly close the door and turn towards me. As she turned she finally seemed tnotice me staring and she let out a small gasp and closed her eyes as if to try to make me disappear, yet when she opened her eyes, of course, I was still standing right in front of her. I open my mouth to say something then thought against it. She has a lot of explaining to do. She looked at her shoes and started the whole bunch of explaining that she owed me.

"Well I guess you must be wondering what that was about." Thalia muttered. I slowly nodded my head unable to think of any words to speak.

"So, uh.. well we're like um, sorta you know dating now?" Thalia said, still muttering. I couldn't hold it any longer I looked at her and and began to speak.

"So Thalia, how long have you liked Death Breath?" I said in a teasing tone. My sister blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, a little while I guess." She admitted. I smiled to myself suddenly thinking about the time that me and Piper got together. Yeah, now that's got me thinking. I definitely have to go to my girlfriend about this girly business. Don't tell me I'm getting stuck in Aphrodite business am I? Oh well ,this is what happens when you date the daughter of a major love goddess.

"Well,did you forget that I sleep in this cabin too?" Thalia looked at me with shame and nodded her head yes. I gave a light laugh and wrapped her in a hug. After a few moments I let go of my sister and went to my own bed. I laid down and so did Thalia. After about 10 minutes I heard her begin to snore. I got up quietly and slowly walked out our cabin, being very careful to make not a single sound. I closed the door and made my way to the Hade's cabin. as I got nearer I began to hear the sound of music. Was Nico really listening to music at this time of night? I peeked into his window and saw him dancing around his room like he was at a concert. I listen closer and heard the song "Happy" playing. I managed to stay quiet and not break down his door with some lightning. No one dates my sister without telling me first. Psh, I'm her younger brother but still. Time for a talk Nico.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

Yes! Finally! I got up my courage to ask her out! Now I have a girlfriend. I felt stupid but, I was so happy. I was so happy I was even listening to "Happy". I started to sing,

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Your love is too high to bring me down!" I jumped around acting like a fool. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I stopped dancing and lowered the music. I peeked out the window and saw... Jason. He stood there like it was normal to be outside my cabin at 3 o clock in the morning. I opened the door.

"Sup Jason, What you doing here?" I asked with a smile. Jason didn't smile back. He just cut to the chase.

"You're dating Thalia?" Wow, gossip spread quick in this camp. Even at three o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah ... for like an hour so far? What's it to you?" I said. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Notin, just was curious cause she's my sister." Jason replied.

"Okay bye now." I started to close the door, Jason didn't move an inch. I closed the door all the way, being careful not to hit Jason's face. That was weird.


	4. The End

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy. ( Its only been a week) This is the last chapter guys, hoped you liked this story, I got a bit bored that's why. It's 4:30 am, why am I still awake. Lol, I stayed up all night writing. It's hard to write on a phone. R and R**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Uncle Rick**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

Sunlight streamed in through my cabin window. Ishook my head and sat up with a yawn. Looking around my cabin, I noticed that Jason was gone. I wonder where he is? I stifled another yawn. Why am I so tired? Then it hit me.

"Oh my gods." I muttered jumping out of bed and putting on clothes faster than I ever have. I can't believe I forgot about that photo thing! I opened the door to my cabin and stepped out. It seemed to be about noon. Yet, why did the camp look so deserted? Like, I couldn't see anyone around at all. Where is everyone? I imagined a tumble weed rolling past me and cowboy music coming on. I laughed to myself and started to look around. I peeked into several cabins to find no one in there. What the Hades is going on? I called out in confusion,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Okay, this is getting freaky. Just then I caught the cent of oil. Ugh I hate that smell. I might as well see if anyone is in the Hephaestus cabin.

As I got closer I heard voices, lots of voices. I opened the cabin door to find the whole camp in the cabin! The Hephaestus kids must have made an additional auditorium in here, it was huge! I always knew they were hiding gadgets and gizmos but, I mean like Wow. And everyone seemed to be staring at a huge screen in the front of the room. I got closer to see. And when I saw, I gasped. Everyone was looking at the photos. THE photos. And there she was. Piper. Standing at the front, in control of the whole humiliating slideshow, clicking buttons to turn to the next picture. Everyone was leaning extremely close to the stage to get a better look. This had to be the worst day of my life. Well, everyone was really close except...one person. They stood in the back like me with their head in their hands. I walked closer to see that it was...Nico. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. Nico yelped in surprise. Several Aphrodite girls turned around and squealed. I don't care though. I need comfort in a embarrassing moment like this. I felt him relax and put his arms around my waist.

"When can I kill her?" I whispered in his ear. He hugged me even tighter.

"Later." He answered back.

"I don't want to ruin this moment." He murmured. A smile spread across my face. He is possibly the only person who is able to make me happy in this situation.

"I hope you know everyone is looking at us now. You want to run?" He said quietly to me.

"Yes." I answered back. I don't want to face a crowd right now, plus I need to plan the murder of a certain girl.

"On the count of three." Nico said.

"1...2...3!" I let go of his neck and grabbed his hand instead. We ran as fast as we could, and suddenly, I was in the Hades cabin.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I quickly shadow traveled me and Thalia out of the Hephaestus cabin. I remember watching the pictures of me and Thalia kissing showed to everyone. How embarrassing! I knew Piper had a death wish if she was really going to do something like that to anger Lightning over here. I let go of Thalia's hand and sat on my black bed with a huff. Why is life so difficult? Thalia sat down next to me and leaned her head wearily on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. We didn't say anything, just sat there in a peaceful silence. Why can't it always be like this? Why can't I always be...happy? Well life doesn't work that way. At least I'm happy right now. There's nothing we can do about the photos. I guess the secrets out.

Yes.

I love Thalia Grace.

And I'm happy this way.

* * *

**The End :-) Thnanx for reading my story guys, review plz :-)**


End file.
